You'll Always Be My Little Boy
by Dragoness of the Moon
Summary: AU to Star Trek 2009. What if things had started out a little differently? New life sequence for Spock changes the course of time and his journey on the Enterprise. Eventual K/S/Mc very slow and low burn on the romance but not the adventures! High rating due to eventual progression but nothing in extreme. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

New story! Sorta... I wrote this about 3 years ago, forgot about it, decided to get back into writing and found it again! Eventual Kirk/Spock/McCoy and I mean, a long as freaking time when I say it'll get there eventually. Set in the 2009 universe but definitely AU to canon. Might eventually get higher rating but we'll see. Chapters will be a mix of large and small. More to come, sit back and enjoy!

You'll Always Be My Little Boy

"Mother I do not wish to bond with T'Pring. I –"

Amanda was silently holding back her tears as she listened to her seven year old son list the many logical reasons why he should not be betrothed to the Vulcan girl, T'Pring. She agreed whole heatedly.

Amanda wished with all her heart that this did not have to pass, that her innocent child could be free to marry whomever he choose, that her little boy would not one day suffer the dangers of Pon Farr…

Sarek would not hear of it, hoping was illogical and the healers believed that Spock's 'poor' blood would not allow him to survive his Pon Farr without an existing bond.

All Amanda wanted to do was do right by her son, but was this really the answer? Having her seven year old boy be married off when he is too young to choose himself? What if he never suffered the Plak Tow? What if he fell in love with someone else?

Amanda didn't have a choice in the end.

Neither did Spock.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you are enjoying!

Chapter 2 Changes

"Spock! If you don't hurry up you'll miss your transport and be late for your first day of teaching!" Amanda hollered up the stairs to her now grown son's old bedroom.

 _The house will be so empty without him now…_ Amanda thought as she waited for Spock to come down the stairs.

Not that it hadn't already felt that way for a few years now, no, the day Spock left at the age of 18 to join Starfleet was the day the house started to feel empty. Amanda had known for a long time that Vulcan would never be big enough to hold her boy, so she wasn't at all surprised that the week before the Starfleet recruitment shuttle was scheduled to leave, Spock told her of his intention to join.

She may have cried, but they were tears of joy. Her son was finally going out on his own, going to escape the strict ways of Vulcan, hopefully, he was going to find himself.

That was three years ago.

Amanda knew Spock was brilliant, she just didn't realize how brilliant until she got a phone call from Starfleet Academy two years and four months since her son had left. Two years and four months since she had last seen her son face to face.

At first Amanda was terrified that something terrible had happened, she barely even understood the man on her communications screen until she realized that he was congratulating her for raising such a fine young man.

The man on the phone, Captain Pike, explained to her in great detail, something her son had failed to do in their frequent phone calls, how Spock had taken on a triple major at the Academy in Sciences, Command and advanced Linguistics, also minoring in Engineering and that by the way, he was flying through his classes, he would presumably graduate by the end of the year.

Amanda was shocked into silence for a moment as she let the overwhelming sense of pride flood her. Spock really had found his place, and he seemed, if not happy then content, where he was.

Amanda was so struck with joy for her son that she almost missed Captain Pike explaining to her that the Academy had offered Spock a job as a teacher started as soon as he graduated.

Amanda had been so excited at the time she nearly fell over. She felt similarly now, waiting for her son to get his unusually slow butt down the stairs already!

"Spock! The shuttle is not going to wait for you! What is taking you so long?" Amanda huffed as she finally gave up and marched up the stairs to figure out what the heck her son was doing.

"Tardiness is unbecoming a teacher, Spock…much less a Vulcan!" Amanda joked as she opened the door to her son's now empty room.

"Spock?" Amanda questioned as she peered around the room and found it empty. Amanda stepped further into Spock's rooms when she heard water running. She went straight to Spock's private bathrooms and knocked on the door.

"Spock? Hun?" Amanda asked waiting for a response from the other side of the door and receiving none. Amanda waited a beat before carefully opening the bathroom door.

Amanda gasped as a chill whipped across her skin. The normally hot bathroom was freezing! Frantically Amanda looked for her son and nearly cried out when she found him.

Huddled under the freezing water in his new Starfleet grey teaching uniform was the last place she ever expected to find her son especially since he was shaking in the fetal position.

Amanda rushed to the shower, slammed the water off and started shaking her son. Even drenched in ice water and wearing freezing wet clothes Spock's skin was warm to the touch.

"Spock! What's wrong!? Tell me what's happening?!" Amanda all but screamed as she tried to rouse her son and drag him out of the shower.

Spock began to mumble and Amanda realized he was trying to tell her something. Amanda was somewhat surprised to find that her son was speaking to her in High Vulcan.

"M'aih yontau….yontau…." (Mother I burn….burn) Spock said before he seemed to lose consciousness again.

Amanda jumped back like she'd been stung.

 _So my son really will suffer._ Amanda thought as she ran from the room and opened a communications link to her husband. She waited what felt like an eternity for Sarek to finally answer.

"Amanda what is the meaning of this? You know-" Amanda cut him off.

"It's Spock. He burns." Was all Amanda needed to say. Sarek's eyes grew wide as his eyebrows shot up. He was silent for barely a second then coolly replied,

"I will find T'Pring." Then he ended the communication.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Mom Knows Best

Amanda would later recall the next few days as the longest of her life.

She ran back up the stairs to find Spock exactly where she left him on the bathroom floor huddled in a ball shaking but not entirely aware or conscious.

Amanda tried rousing Spock once again but he was barely able to look at her. After much fumbling and pulling and dragging Amanda managed to unceremoniously fling her son into his bed. She wished with all her heart to be able to do more to help him but she knew it was futile. It was too dangerous for her to remain in the room so she quietly left her half-conscious child so she could go prepare for T'Pring's arrival.

Amanda mindlessly gathered food and water for T'Pring and placed it in front of Spock's door, she dared not enter, even if Spock was only half conscious he still had three times the strength of a human and in this state Spock would not be able to tell if his own mother was friend or foe.

What was a millennia for Amanda but really only a short time later, Sarek arrived at the front door with T'Pring. Wordlessly the two Vulcans strode into the house, T'Pring gave a tight nod to Amanda and mutely walked up the stairs, grabbed the supplies that had been left out for her and walked straight into Spock's room.

Sarek strode over to where Amanda stood in their kitchen and calmly put an arm around her shoulders. That was all it took for Amanda to burst into tears and collapse to the kitchen floor dragging Sarek down with her as she wept into his side.

After several long minutes of Amanda generously weeping into Sarek's robes, and Sarek awkwardly trying to sooth her by patting her back, Amanda began to calm herself.

"He's too young." Amanda whispered. If it wasn't for Vulcan hearing Sarek never would have heard her.

"I am aware. Even for a full blooded Vulcan his time has come several years early. It appears that instead of preventing this, his human half has instead accelerated the mating drive. We should infom the VSA of this for future reference." Sarek continued tonelessly.

Somewhere deep inside her Amanda was angered by Sarek's callus words but at the moment she did not care. She could only think of her son and what hell he must be going through.

Why did this have to happen just as her little boy was about to start his new life-

Amanda jolted out of Sarek's arms, "I need to call Captain Pike and inform him that Spock has taken ill and will be a few days late." Amanda said quickly as she rushed to the communications panel.

"Amanda, Spock can no longer simply leave, he and T'Pring must have an official ceremony now and be wed. He-" For the second time that day Amanda cut him off.

"They do not have to wed if they do not wish to Sarek. Spock has a bright future ahead of him in Starfleet and I will not see him throw his life away for a woman he does not love!"

Before Sarek could reply Amanda had stomped off to their room and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

GLAD EVERYONE IS ENJOYING SO FAR PLEASE Review AND Tell me WHAT YOU Think

Chapter 4 Pike

Thankfully for her son, each bedroom had its own communications unit so she was still able to call Captain Pike.

"Pike here." A flustered looking Captain barked as he answered his comm while trying to dig through piles of paper work on his desk.

"Captain Pike, this is Amanda Grayson, Spock's mother. I-" Pike's head jerked up at the screen.

"Mrs. Grayson of course. I assume you are calling to see if Spock's shuttle has arrived on Earth yet? Don't worry ma'am I'm sure he's doing fine, but the shuttle isn't scheduled to arrive for another two hours." Pike rambled on smiling as he continued to dig through his paperwork.

"Actually Captain, I was calling because Spock is not on the shuttle. He-"

"What?! He's not on the shuttle? Where is he?" Pike demanded

"I'm sorry Captain but he is still here with me….he's…well…there's been a bit of an emergency and Spock just couldn't escape it." Pike looked like he was about to interrupt but Amanda forced herself to continue so she could cover for her son. "I can't give away details but I can promise you that Spock will be on Earth by the end of the week."

Pike still looked like he wanted to argue, he gaped at the screen like a fish for several seconds seeming to be trying to find the right words but unable to voice them. Finally, and to Amanda's great relief, he gave up, "Very well ma'am. I won't ask questions but I expect Spock here and ready to work by next Monday." Pike said sternly

"Don't worry Captain, he'll be there. I'm sorry about this mess. Thank you for your time." Amanda gave a little smile as Pike nodded and ended the call with a firm "Pike out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 That's What Mother's Are For

Amanda was beginning to worry. She hadn't heard a sound from Spock's room since T'Pring had closed the door when she entered it on the first dreadful day and that was four days ago!

She hadn't exactly been looking forward to them being loud or anything but a little noise just so she knew they were both still alive would have been nice.

As if in answer to her thoughts Amanda suddenly heard the sound of the door handle turning. Amanda jumped from her resting place on the couch and ran to the stairs just in time to see T'Pring close Spock's door and make her way down the stairs.

Amanda silently watched and waiting as T'Pring gracefully made her way down the stairs to stand in front of her.

If Amanda hadn't known any better she would say that the only thing Spock and T'Pring had been doing up there for the past four days was talking to each other. Not a single hair was out of place on T'Pring's intricate hair buns and her clothes appeared as though they had just been neatly pressed. For a second Amanda thought that maybe they hadn't actually done anything, they were so quiet the whole damn time no one would have been the wiser!

Amanda was brought out of her musings by T'Pring's somewhat shrill voice, "It is done. Spock will live but I refuse to permanently bond to him. We discussed this and he agrees it is better that this ends now. I thank you for your time Lady Amanda. I will take my leave now." Before Amanda could even blink T'Pring was out the door and walking into the night air.

Amanda stood there dumb for several minutes wondering what the hell had just happened. In the span of a minute she learned that her son was safe, had been dumped and was now free to be himself. Amanda wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry.

Instead she did neither and quickly ran up the stairs to check on her son for herself. She almost ran through the door in her excitement but quickly remembered herself and knocked first.

"Spock?"

"Enter." Was his sharp reply.

Amanda stepped into the room to find her son sitting at his empty desk reading off a pad.

"How do you feel honey?" Amanda asked quietly. Spock raised a somewhat amused eyebrow at the term of endearment that he long ago learned not to argue with.

"I am well mother. I have just contacted Captain Pike to apologize for my absence and notify him that I will be on the next shuttle to Earth. He replied ' _not to worry. Your mother already took care of it. See you Monday.'_ " Spock raised a questioning brow.

Amanda smiled like the sun, "That's what mothers are for Spock." Amanda replied still smiling.

"How did you know I would not marry T'Pring?" Spock asked genuinely curious.

Amanda made a face that looked somewhat nauseous or maybe just vaguely disturbed, "I think I know my little boy better than that." Amanda said faking defensiveness.

"I am hardly little any more mother." Spock replied quietly seeming almost disappointed by this fact.

"You'll always be my little boy Spock." Amanda said as she sat down next to Spock, "Now I recommend you get on the shuttle first thing in the morning that way we can both avoid your father's lecture. He isn't scheduled to return from his latest meeting until Monday anyway." Amanda said changing the subject. She really did hope to avoid Sarek's lecture about propriety and Vulcan tradition and blah blah blah.

Spock looked as though he might protest but seemed to quickly change his mind, "Very well Mother, I will call when I arrive on Earth, but now I must rest. I will see you come morning."

"Goodnight Spock."

"Pleasant rest Mother."


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda gave Spock a very un-Vulcan hug as he boarded his shuttle to Earth and cried tears of joy when he called the minute after he landed. He would start teaching Monday and had already planned out the entire terms homework schedule.

Spock made sure to call once a week.

Amanda was sure he had never been happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Amanda remembers the day everything changed like it had happened only moments before.

She had been lazily cooking dinner, waiting for Sarek to come home.

 _When Sarek had finally come home after Spock's departure to Earth seven months ago Amanda was sure he had been furious even with the Vulcan mask firmly in place. Sarek had ranted, in a very Vulcan way, about how unbecoming a Vulcan Spock's behavior was. Which Amanda promptly silenced by saying "Then thank the federation that he is half human!" Amanda had all but screamed giving Sarek a very pointed look, daring him to argue any further._

 _Sarek knew a losing battle when he saw one and quickly shut up._

So Amanda was beyond surprised and actually somewhat scared when Sarek came home and actually slammed the door shut. She could hear him talking to himself, obviously in a fit about something. In an attempt to lighten the mood Amanda called from her spot in the kitchen,

"Sarek, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Amanda nearly fainted when he replied by actually yelling back.

"She's pregnant!" Sarek, a Vulcan, actually screamed angrily. Amanda wasn't at all sure who 'she' was.

"Who's pregnant, dear?" Amanda asked still hollering as Sarek had yet to make his way to the kitchen.

Sarek continued to huff to himself in a very unVulcan way as he made his way to the opposite side of the kitchen counter that Amanda was still working away on.

"T'Pring is with child." Sarek fumed as he stared at the counter not looking Amanda in the eye. He heard his wife gasp before finally looking up, "But she is unsure of who the father might be." Sarek added, finally looking Amanda in the eye as he did.

Amanda's eyes grew wide and her face pale. They simply stared at each other waiting for the other to break the silence.

They both started when the computer announced an incoming call.

" _Incoming call from Earth. Caller identification Spock's office."_ Amanda looked at Sarek silently asking what she should do.

Sarek gave her a pointed look that screamed, _he's your son, you tell him._ Amanda hit the speaker button on the comm panel so they would both be able to speak.

"Good evening Spock. How are classes going today?" Amanda asked trying to sound cheerful but knowing she was utterly failing.

Based on the background noise it sounded like Spock was tinkering with an engine or a computer of some kind, "I am well mother. My classes are also going well but I am afraid I find myself incredibly frustrated with my Kiobmashi Maru exam."

Unknowing to Spock, Sarek lifted an eyebrow to his son's admittance of feeling emotions, even though he was suffering from the same one at that very moment.

"It is designed for all who partake to fail so they can work through their failure and still make proper decisions in a stressful situation. Unfortunately an incredibly arrogant cadet managed to infiltrate the system and create a cheat code so they could pass the test. I must admit I am impressed by his work but am unsure how this cadet should be punished. He obviously has some potential. Starfleet has scheduled a hearing at the end of the month where they believe I should file charges-" Amanda was sure Spock could have kept talking for hours if she let him but her son really needed to know this new information.

"Spock, honey, Im sure you'll make the right decision when it comes to this cadet but Im afraid we have other problems here on Vulcan." Amanda interrupted trying to sound as calm as possible.

Spock was instantly silent and whatever he had been doing in the background had stopped as well.

"Is everything all right mother? Is father well?" Spock asked suddenly sounding worried.

In any other circumstances Sarek may have lectured his son on his inability to hide his concern but at the moment he felt it was justified.

"I am well my son. As is your mother." Sarek finally spoke up. Amanda could tell Spock was startled by his father's presence by the sound of something suddenly hitting the ground.

"Father" Spock said sounding a lot more Vulcan than he ever did when conversing only with his mother.

"The issue at hand my son is your former betrothed, T'Pring. I have just discovered she is with child." Again something else hit the ground, Amanda might have laughed if the situation were not so serious. Sarek waited a breath before continuing.

"T'Pring is unsure if you are the father though as it appears she has been secretly in a relationship with your old classmate Stonn for some time now." Sarek explained.

"When is the child due?" Spock asked quietly.

"She is due next week." Sarek paused, "I do not need to remind you that this child's birth coincides perfectly with-" Spock finished Sarek's sentence for him.

"My Time. I am aware father. Please give the VSA my permission to use my DNA that they have on file to prove whether or not the child is mine." Spock replied almost like he was reading from a book. "I must get back to work. Goodbye Mother, Father." Spock ended the transmission before Amanda could even open her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

The following week was very tense. Sarek was busy trying to find any information about T'Pring's affair. She had refused a paternity test and insisted that no matter who the father was she would bond with Stonn.

Several of the elders were troubled by T'Pring's attitude but did little to argue against her.

No information was found, but much to Sarek's hidden annoyance, Amanda did not seem to care. T'Pring was due any day now and she knew that the hospital would test the childs blood (with or without her permission), for the VSA records and to make sure the child was healthy.

It would come to light in due time.


	9. Chapter 9

Tending to her garden Amanda quietly hummed a tune to herself as she continued to dig through the fertile Vulcan soil. The computer alerted her to an incoming message. At this time of day Sarek would be in meetings with the Vulcan council and Spock would be teaching one of his language courses. Thus pending disaster, she was unsure who would be calling her at this time.

Amanda slowly made her way to the communications panel in the kitchen.

"House of Sarek, Lady Amanda speaking." She answered in a way that was all too familiar to her.

"Lady Amanda? Pardon my interruption, I am T'Pre, head nurse at the Shir'Kahn Hospital. It has come to my attention that you are the potential grandmother to the child of T'Pring correct?"

"That is correct." Amanda answered sounding vaguely surprised.

"I am calling because T'Pring has gone into labor and should birth the child within the hour. If you are the child's grandmother it would be preferable that you do not miss your grandchild's birth." Amanda was so shocked by this Vulcan's thoughtfulness she almost forgot to reply.

"Of course. I shall inform my husband and we shall be there as soon as possible. Thank you for your call." T'Pre did not reply, but simply ended the call.

Amanda rushed through the house and to her hover car calling Sarek on the way.

"Amanda, I am in the middle of a very important negotiation-"

"Sarek, T'Pring has gone into labor. I'm going to the hospital. I'll call Spock. You're free to join me once your meeting is over, just thought you'd like to know. I'll call when I know more." Amanda hung up before Sarek could respond.

As soon as her hover craft was parked Amanda ran inside to find out where T'Pring was. She didn't have to search very far because the first thing she saw when she entered the maternity ward was a very distressed looking Vulcan pacing the floor.

"Stonn?" she asked, taking a wild guess that this young man was the same child that bullied her son relentlessly in their youth. The Vulcan's head jerked up and his eyes grew wide as he looked at Amanda.

"Lady Amanda. I did not realize T'Pring had summoned you." Stonn said somewhat bitterly.

"She did not. The head nurse called and asked if I would like to be here in case the child actually is my grandchild." Amanda said with confidence, begging Stonn to try and defy her.

Amanda was slightly surprised when Stonn shook his head, "Forgive me Lady Amanda. My emotions are not as in-check as they should be due to my relatively new bond with T'Pring." Stonn said almost shyly.

"You bonded?" Amanda asked as she too started to pace the waiting room with Stonn.

"It is unofficial but yes." Stonn said still shaking his head.

"So the child is yours then?" Stonn looked up then seemingly destroyed by the question.

"No it is not."


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda stopped dead in her tracks. The child wasn't Stonn's. The child was Spock's. The child was…her grandbaby!

Amanda wasn't sure if she was excited or terrified. She should call Sarek and tell him. She should really call Spock and tell him what was going on. She really just didn't know what to do.

Suddenly any decision on her part was taken away from her as Stonn quickly collapsed to the ground crying out in pain. Amanda jumped to his side on the floor.

"Stonn! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Nurse! Nurse!" Amanda cried frantically as she tried to look over Stonn's shaking form and search for anyone who could help her at the same time.

"T'Pring! It's T'Pring! Help her! Someone help her!" Stonn began to cry out as he shook on the floor as if having a seizure.

Amanda tensed at his words, what was wrong with T'Pring?

Suddenly a flurry of nurses appeared out of nowhere and were rushing into the same room. The door was flung open as they all ran in. Several doctors and nurses were shouting in Vulcan.

Amanda stared as the door was left hanging open. She put pressure on Stonn's shoulders as he continued to convulse and scream on the floor but all she could truly hear and see were the doctor running around in what had to be T'Pring's hospital room.

Through the cracked door she heard the deafening sound of someone going into cardiac arrest and flat lining. The never ending squeal nearly stopped her heart as well until she heard the sound of a baby wailing.

It was then that she noticed that Stonn had stopped shaking. She looked down at where her hands still held his shoulders down. He was completely still. Deathly still.

"Gol-tor! Gol-tor!" (Help! Help!) Amanda cried as she feared that Stonn had perished along with T'Pring.

Now the doctors came rushing to her aid as they examined Stonn on the hospital floor.

"T'Pring was his bondmate. It was she who perished wasn't it? Will he live? What happened to the child?" Amanda asked as she stepped back and tried to let the doctors do their jobs.

After a couple of very tense seconds one of them finally responded, "It is true, T'Pring had several complications but her bondmate shall live to raise their child."

"Stonn said the child wasn't his." Amanda amended.

The doctor gave her a questioning look but it was quickly erased, "We shall allow the blood tests to determine that." And with that half the doctor's and nurses disappeared while the rest moved the unconscious Stonn to another room.

Amanda was about to demand where her grandchild was when a young woman walked out of T'Pring's room holding a little green bundle.

"Lady Amanda, I am nurse T'Pre. Would you care to hold your grandson?" She asked giving Amanda a slight smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Amanda didn't know what to say; in less than twenty minutes she had watched as her son's betrothed died giving birth to her grandchild, had held said women's bondmate as he almost died on the floor and was then handed the cause of all this as if it were the most precious thing in the universe.

As Amanda took the little bundle into her arms and peered at its tiny face and it peeked wide knowing brown eyes back at her she knew that this little bundle in her arms _was_ the most precious thing in the universe to her right now.

Amanda stood there in the empty waiting room holding her grandson waiting for them to tell her what she already knew in her heart, this child was Spock's. She could see it in his brown eyes. They were so much like Spock's, and his were so much like hers.

Almost an hour later Sarek arrived. Amanda hadn't even greeted him yet when another doctor came up to them both.

"The child is your kin Sarek, Lady Amanda. There is no doubt that your grandson is 26.3% human. We recommend that your son return to Vulcan as soon as possible to bond with the child so it may develop properly." And just like that the doctor walked away as quick as he came.

After a moment Sarek began to speak, "You have not called Spock yet?" Sarek asked.

Amanda was still smiling at the now sleeping baby in her arms, "No I did not, it was such a disaster when I got here and things only escalated from there, then suddenly I was holding him and I just forgot everything else." Amanda said brightly.

Sarek nodded and took her arm, "Let us go home. You can explain to me what has transpired and when we are home we can both call Spock." Sarek said calmly as he walked his wife and grandson out the door and into the hot Vulcan sun.


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda frantically searched the house for something other than the ugly green hospital blanket to swaddle her grandson in. Most of Spock's baby things had been given away shortly after he outgrew them, Sarek said it was illogical to keep momentous.

"Sarek, we don't even have diapers! Let alone anything he can consume! I should run to the store and pick up a few things." Amanda explained as she continued to search the house for anything useful.

"Amanda, I am positive the child can with survive one phone call before we are required to acquire the necessities to care for him."

"I know, I know, I'm just worried Sarek…Computer, call Spock." Amanda hollered.

 _"_ _Calling Spock"_ the computer answered. Sarek and Amanda both took seats in front of the communications video screen. Amanda clutched her grandson tightly too her chest as she waited impatiently for Spock to answer.

 _"_ _You have reached Professor Spock."_ Amanda physically deflated at the sound of her sons answering machine. Sarek on the other hand seemed to tense even more. _"I am presently unreachable. Leave all necessary contact information and I will respond when available. Live long and prosper."_

"Spock, honey, call us back when you can! Love you!" "Computer end transmission!" Amanda jumped from her seat and headed to the front door.

"Amanda, where are you going?" Sarek said sounding almost confused on how she got from one side of the room to the other in the blink of an eye.

"My grandson needs food, diapers and clothes and since Spock didn't answer we might as well go get them now." Amanda explained using that tone of voice that Sarek knew not to argue with.

"Very well." Sarek did not sigh as he followed his wife out the door and back into their hover car.


	13. Chapter 13

_'_ _Why are all the Vulcan baby clothes so boring!?_ ' Amanda wondered to herself as she went through every isle of the baby section in the Shir'khan shopping center _. 'Oh, right, cute things for babies are illogical! Even if it is illogical does everything have to be solid colors of nothing but reds, browns and greens?'_

"Amanda? I assume you are looking for something less…traditional?" Sarek asked as he silently watched his wife glance over all the infant clothing for the fifth time. Amanda only blushed at being caught.

"May I recommend this then?" Sarek held up a red and green stripped onesie. "I believe this is more to your liking?" Sarek asked.

Amanda brightened, "Oh Sarek that's perfect! If we can find a little green hat he can be a Christmas elf!" Amanda giggled hysterically at the idea.

Sarek's eyebrows shot beyond his hair line and he stared at his wife with a look of terror. He started to put the onesie back on the shelf, adamant that that was a terrible idea, but Amanda tore the outfit out of his hands before he had the chance to protest.

Sarek could only glance at his still sleeping grandson in his wife's arms sending a silent apology his way.

 _'_ _Incoming Communication. Incoming Communication.'_ If he wasn't Vulcan, Sarek would have jumped at the sound of his communicator, but he didn't.

"Ambassador Sarek." He answered while Amanda continued to patter around the store.

Sarek's eyebrows rose and a look of dread crossed his face, "I understand. My wife and I will arrive immediately." Sarek quickly ended the transmission and grabbed Amanda by the arm.

"Sarek! What the-" Amanda began to screech startled by her husband's sudden forcefulness.

"We must head for the caves."

"Sarek! What is going on?!" Amanda demanded trying and failing to free her arm from her husband's grasp.

"The planet is under attack. We need to get to the caves for safety." Sarek said as he practically dragged Amanda and the baby out of the store throwing a credit chip at the counter for the clothes Amanda was still holding.


	14. Chapter 14

Amanda remained silent throughout the shuttle drive to the caves. Her grandson was awake now but completely silent, not unusual for a Vulcan but she knew the baby could sense the tense atmosphere.

Wordlessly she changed him into the onesie Sarek had picked out, it really was adorable on him and if she had just found a little hat he would be the spitting image of a Christmas elf, but Amanda didn't have time to think about that.

She briefly wondered if they should name him something other than 'my grandson' but quickly banished the thought.

Amanda didn't even speak as she was ushered into the caves still clutching her grandson like a life line. She ignored the disapproving stares she received from the elders and took her place beside her husband.

Amanda wasn't sure why they were hiding in the caves. Yes the caves were one of the safest places on the planet but shouldn't they be evacuating? Shouldn't they be warning the rest of the planet? Was tradition really that important if the planet was in danger? She thought not.

The planet shook around them and all Amanda could think to do was pray that they would make it out of there alive. What felt like days later, but was really maybe only a couple of hours, Spock appeared.

"Spock!" Amanda almost cheered.

"The planet is being broken apart! We need to leave now!" Spock demanded as he rushed everyone out of the caves as they began to collapse around them.

Amanda would have been in tears if she had, had the time to truly take in the disaster around her. The planet she had spent the last half of her life on was crumbling around her. Vaguely she could hear the sound of other Vulcans in distress but she couldn't think about it.

They came to an abrupt halt as the cliff started to crumble in front of them. Amanda took a step closer to her son. There was so much she wanted to say to him! He didn't even know that the child in her arms was his! Did he know that T'Pring had died? She needed to tell him how proud she was of him. How she loved him and knew that he would do a good job raising his son. These were all things he needed to hear!

"Enterprise! Beam us up!" She heard her son shout. She clutched the baby in her arms as he began to squirm. She didn't blame him, the sound of their world falling apart was deafening. The sight of it all was heartbreaking. The rumble of the ground beneath them was terrifying in itself…

Amanda's eyes went wide. She felt the crack before she heard it. She felt the beaming beginning to take her apart but knew it wouldn't be fast enough. She looked down at the baby in her arms, he was staring right back up at her with wide knowing, terrified eyes that let her know that he had heard the sound too.

She didn't have time to think about it, it all happened too fast. Spock's name was on her lips before she had even completely turned to face him.

"Spock!" He turned to her and in that instant Amanda thrust the baby into his arms as she felt the ground give way beneath her and she fell.

Amanda eyes slipped closed as she saw the transporter beam take her family to safety. The last thing she would remember was her son's horrified eyes as he reached for her as she fell to her death. But her grandson was safe in his father's arms and her family was safe aboard the Enterprise.


	15. Chapter 15

We arrived on the transporter pad of the Enterprise and I could feel the grief rolling off my son in waves. I could feel the grief and pain of all the surviving Vulcans, I could also feel the loss of all those who had perished.

I have never known such lose before. My wife, my people, my planet, all in the span of a day. But I put my own pain behind me as a gaze at the form of my son.

His right arm was still held out as if to grab his mother while his left clutched his son to his chest. Slowly he appeared to come to himself as his right arm came around to hold his son out in front of him.

I doubt he truly understood in that moment that the child was his.

"Spock?" A young woman asks. This seemed to snap my son out of his thoughts. Wordlessly I walk up to him and take my grandson. I fix Spock with a look, one similar to that which Amanda would have used, one that says 'we will talk later.'

A young blond starts speaking to my son and it seems to be angering him. Spock has been through much and I can see he will soon lose his temper.

As my people and I are lead away to sickbay, I silently hope this blond man knows what he is doing, an angry Vulcan is a dangerous one.


	16. Chapter 16

The Sickbay is a disaster.

The sound of the weeping and injured was disheartening. The smell of blood, both copper and iron, filled the room making the scene all the more painful to bear.

As I was lead to an available bio-bed I glanced down at my grandson, his wide brown eyes searched the room in a curious but somewhat terrified way.

"Are you or your son injured sir?" A young man with a gruff voice asked.

"Physically, I am well young man. As for my grandson, I am unsure, but he appears unharmed." The man seems somewhat surprised, by what I am unsure.

"Sorry sir, my name is Doctor McCoy-uh, chief medical officer, now. Do you mind if I look your…grandson, over?" The doctor asked, his voice held a curious accent.

"You may."

"How old is he?" Doctor McCoy asked as he took my grandson from my arms and began scanning him.

"Seven hours, eleven minutes, twenty three seconds." I answered automatically, somewhat relived that my sense of time was still accurate.

The doctor's eye grew impossibly wide but he continued scanning my grandson.

"He seems okay put his brain scans are a little off. I coul-" the doctor began.

"It is quite all right Doctor McCoy. His mother died during child birth this morning, thus he was unable to establish a maternal bond."

"And the father?" Doctor McCoy asked suddenly seeming very defensive.

"Is presently otherwise occupied." Doctor McCoy looked like he wished to argue so I continued, "If my son has not properly established a bond with his child by the time we reach Earth, I will speak with him, but I'm afraid there are more pressing matters to attend to so I will not rush him." I explained leaving no room for argument.

Doctor McCoy, seemed to think this over before replying, "Fine. But do you mind if he stays here? I'd like to continue monitoring him just in case."

I know Amanda would have huffed at the man and made some excuse that she was perfectly capable of monitoring her own kin…but Amanda was not here and I did not feel as strong as I knew her to be.

"Very well Doctor McCoy. Is it acceptable for me to rest here or would you prefer I move to another room?"

Amanda would have laughed at the look of shock on the doctor's face. I was not truly tired but I knew my mind needed to heal from the loss of Amanda and my familial bonds.

Doctor McCoy was apparently unable to speak, I gave him a questioning brow which seemed to snap him back to awareness.

"Here is fine sir. I'll be back later to check on you both." I simply nodded as I laid my grandson in the infant basket a nurse had brought over and I myself laid down across the bio-bed.


	17. Chapter 17

To my own surprise I awoke four point three hours later. I remained on the bed as I checked over all of my systems. Physically I was perfectly healthy so I checked my mental status as well.

The gaping hole that was my bond to Amanda was still raw and painful but like all things it would eventually heal with time. For a brief moment I almost wished it wouldn't but the thought was illogical.

I quickly realized there was another presence beside me, not just the one of my grandson. As I listened I realized it was Doctor McCoy.

"Aren't you a cutie in your little elf costume? Yay I should find you a hat!" _Do all humans think that Vulcans are elves?_ I wondered as I listened to doctor McCoy 'baby talk' my grandson.

"Yay, you're very expressive for being a day old!...Hell you're expressive for a Vulcan!"

I almost told the Doctor not to use such language in front of my grandson but quickly decided against it as I heard him continue.

"-I still cant believe that pointy eared hobgoblin marooned Jim! I mean ya the blond is a total pain in my ass but I don't know how he is going to work his way out of this one." Doctor McCoy continued to talk to himself more so than my grandson.

I sat up to leave the bio-bed and find out just exactly what my son had done when claxons started going off.

"God dammit now what!" The doctor yelled as he left my grandson and stormed off to see what all the noise was about.

I quickly grabbed my grandson and headed to the bridge. The turbo-lift doors opened and I illogically wished they hadn't.

"-You didn't even cry about your own mother dying! How heartless are you?!" The blond from the transporter pad had apparently not yet learned how dangerous a Vulcan could be, because just as I stepped off the turbo-lift I watched in silent horror as my son attacked the blond and began to strangle him.

Part of me wanted to harm this man as well, not only had he insulted my son but he used his mother against him. Had I been a more primal Vulcan the young blond would have died.

For a brief moment I wondered if this was the same blond Doctor McCoy had been complaining of and if so how had he gotten back on the ship? That thought quickly left me as I realized Spock had no intention of releasing the blond he was about to choke to death.

"Spock." I said loud enough to freeze the entire bridge crew, thankfully for the blond, my son froze as well.

I could see the pain etched into my sons face and knew that I needed to speak with him now.

Spock apologized and made his excuses and quickly fled to the turbo-lift I had just exited. Not allowing anyone else to follow, I quickly walked in with him.

We did not speak until the doors had closed and the turbo-lift was moving back towards the sickbay.

"Spock-"

"I apologize father. I am emotionally compromised. I will-"

"Spock. We are all emotionally compromised right now. We also have more important matters to discuss. Are you aware that T'Pring perished in child birth?" I asked first.

Spock's eyes widened slightly as it seemed he just noticed the child I was still carrying.

"N-No. T'Pring severed our bond after my Time. The child is…the child…?" Spock didn't seem to be able to finish his thoughts. I could not blame him, he has been through much and I have just added to his troubles.

"The child is yours my son. He was born only this morning and is in need of his paternal bond. Do you believe yourself to be capable at this time?" I asked getting right to the point as we walked out of the turbo-lift and back to Sickbay. Thankfully there were no other members of the crew around at the time.

Sickbay doors swished open and we made our way back to the bio-bed that I had occupied only minutes prior. Spock sat on the bed and closed his eyes, optimistically trying to find some form of calm.

Thirteen minutes later Spock opened his eyes.

"I am ready." Spock said as he reached out and held his son in his arms. I gave them a brief moment of privacy as I looked around the rest of sickbay. The few surviving elders were either resting or speaking amongst themselves. There were several other survivors still in sickbay but most had been assigned rooms and were most likely exploring the ship. I turned back to my son and grandson just as Spock was ending the mind meld.

They both seemed to brighten considerably as they gazed at each other for the first time as father and son.

"Have you decided what you wish to name him?" Spock appeared surprised for a brief second.

"I had not even considered that yet." Spock said seeming ashamed of himself. We remained silent as I allowed him to think on it.

"Sitak'rok." He finally answered.

"From the surviving, comes hope? Oddly fitting." Privately I thought it was also a bit depressing but I knew my son meant well. We sat together for a few more minutes while I watched several different emotions play out across my sons face.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why is my son dressed as a Christmas elf?" If Amanda were here I know she would be laughing hysterically. I allowed a small smile to cross my face.

"Your mother believed all the infant clothing to be too 'traditional' and wanted something different. I picked it out not knowing that your mother had the devious plan to turn him into an elf. We left the store before she could buy a hat." Spock seemed to be waring with himself on whether or not he wanted to laugh or cry.

He seemed to come to some form of decision as he stood up and handed me Sitak, again.

"I will return father. For now I must do my job as science officer of the Enterprise." I could only nod my head.

"I will care for Sitak until you return."


	18. Chapter 18

I knew I was emotionally compromised, I just didn't realize how badly so until Cadet Kirk pushed me over the edge. Just the mention of my mother and I wanted him dead.

I was relieved when my father stopped me. But that only lead to more uncontrollable emotions. Shame, dread, fear, every negative thought seemed to bombard me. I had noticed the child in my fathers arms. The same child my mother practically threw into my arms when I was unable to save her.

I knew what that meant. I knew the implications. I knew the child had to be mine, I just wasn't ready to face it until my father gave me no choice. As I held him, guilt filled me again as I realized I had been ignoring my own son due to my own grief. I knew in that moment that my son would always have to come first. I would not neglect him ever again, as long as I had the choice.

As I created our paternal bond I could feel his excitement toward my presence as well as his satisfaction at finally having a bond fill his mind. Through our new link I shared my promise with him. I knew he most likely did not understand the words but I could feel that he understood the gesture.

Ironically I also knew that if I didn't leave now the bridge crew may not be able to defeat Nero. My choice was simple, help save Earth, so my son could live long enough for me to fulfill my promise.

As I made my way back to the bridge I could feel in my mind when my son fell back asleep. His presence gave me the peace of mind to continue working.

As Captain Kirk's plan continued to unfold I quickly realized that the likelihood of our survival was dwindling. It was incredibly irksome to know that Kirk knew something he refused to share with me but for some unexplainable reason I still trusted him.

The moment I stepped into the Jellyfish I knew that my likelihood of survival was less than twenty percent.

"Kirk," he turned to look at me and I knew that he had calculated the odds as well. His were just as bad as my own, "Tell Lieutenant Uhura-" He cut me off.

"Tell her yourself." He said as he smacked my shoulder, again, and walked away.

I was somewhat relieved he had interrupted me because I quickly realized I had no idea what I would have wanted him to tell the Lieutenant in the first place. As I thought about it, as I drove the Jellyfish into the Narada, I realized I would have rather had him tell my son that I was sorry I hadnt kept my promise.

The computer continued to remind me of my impending doom almost as if it were taunting me. I closed my eyes just before impact. I waited for the pain and was slightly surprised when it didn't come. Instead I felt the pull of the transporter beam safely landing me back on the Enterprise.

My eyes opened to the bright lights of the transporter room and the violently blue eyes of Captain Kirk. He was practically dragging Captain Pike with him but three young ensigns ran up and took the Captain to Sickbay before I could assist in anyway.

Kirk was just beginning to speak when the turbo-lift doors swished open again and the always emotional Doctor McCoy stomped into the room.

"You and you!" the doctor said as he pointed to myself and Kirk, "Sickbay! Now!" he yelled.

Kirk began to protest, "But BONES! We gotta run the ship!" at the same time I responded with,

"Very well Doctor McCoy." Kirk looked at me with amused horror while the doctor smiled that at least one of us was listening to him. Neither of them realized that I only wanted to be with my son.

The three of us walked, well Kirk sulked, into the turbo-lift and headed back towards sickbay. The moment the Sickbay doors closed behind us Doctor McCoy was yelling again.

"Pointy ears! Bio-bed on the left! Pain in my ass blond! Bed on the right!" Both my eyebrows rose at the name Doctor McCoy used but I didn't comment. I scanned the room and found that my father and my son were nowhere in sight. I could feel that my son was still asleep so I quickly assumed that they had been given sleeping quarters.

"Doctor McCoy-" I was about to ask when something sharp stabbed me in the neck and I realized Doctor McCoy had struck me with a hypo-spray.

"Sleep hobgoblin." I quickly passed out on the bio-bed just as I heard Kirk cry out that he wasn't tired and Doctor McCoy yell that he didn't care.


	19. Chapter 19

**My deepest apologies for being gone the last 100 years... what can I say, but life got in the way! I can't promise much for this story but I will at least get it to a good stopping point, so think positive that means at least 3 more chapters, probably more though. Thank you to all who have stuck with this story and those that continue to randomly follow it as they plow threw the stores of never ending fanfiction. Please enjoy!**

According to my internal clock I had been asleep for nearly two hours. I remained still as I heard Doctor McCoy's voice.

"Who's a cute little elf!? Sorry we don't have any more clothes for you. Thank god the replicators can at least make diapers! Hopefully when Jim wakes up he can rig them to get you some clothes! Yay!" Doctor McCoy continued to ramble in a sing songy baby voice to my son. I could feel my son's amusement through our bond. I too found myself amused by the Doctors ramblings, but for reasons I did not entirely understand.

Suddenly another voice joined Doctor McCoy and I instantly recognized it as Kirk's.

"Hoahhhh!" Kirk yawned loudly, "Jim can do what now to the replicators? Oh hi there cutie! Where'd you come from?" Kirk said aloud as he presumably noticed my son.

"Hey Jim have a nice nap? The kid was one of the rescues that beamed up with Spock. I was hoping you could replicate him some more clothes so I could get him out of the Christmas onesie."

"Sure I can try. Where are his parents?" Kirk asked. I sat up as I watched Doctor McCoy pass my son to Captain Kirk.

"Not sure. The grandpa brought him in. Said the mom had died in labor this morning and the father was _busy at the moment_." I could hear the disdain in the doctors voice when he unknowingly mentioned me.

My brows rose at this, I had no idea that my father had not explained the situation fully. No one knew Satik was my son. I started to get up to try and explain myself just as my father walked back into the room. For a brief second I panicked, I stood silently in the doorway and waited to see what would happen.

"Doctor McCoy, my thanks for caring for my grandson. My apologies but I do not believe I know your name?" Sarek asked as he looked at Kirk still holding my son.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I'm James Kirk, Captain, sort of, for now at least." Kirk said in a surprisingly shy tone.

"I see. I apologize for my son's actions earlier, I trust you are unharmed?" I was suddenly very glad no one had noticed my presence yet as I was blushing with shame. Surely Dr. McCoy would have a comment for that as well.

"Um…I'm sorry but who is your son?" Kirk asked sounding even more confused and shy then before. Sarek's brow rose as he looked between Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk and realized that they did not know the whole story.

"I apologize I believed you both to have known my identity, especially after the incident on the bridge." Neither human seemed to take the hint, "Spock is my son." For one terrifying second I thought Kirk would drop Satik as he and Doctor McCoy gasped in shock.

"Spock has a kid?" Doctor McCoy all but yelled. I was very glad that no one else was conscious in the Sickbay.

My father looked at them and then glanced at Satik; he gave both men a look that my mother used often, she explained to me that the human term was, 'duh'.

"But he's-he's dating Uhura!" Kirk explained.

Again, I was glad I was still unseen as my stomach dropped to the floor. How would I explain this to Uhura? I knew she loved me, and I cared for her deeply but I somehow knew that we would never be bonded. Could she handle the fact that I had a child with another woman? A woman that I had never even told her about…

"Spock is free to engage with whomever he wishes. His wife left-"

"He's married!?" Kirk and Doctor McCoy both screamed causing Sitak to shriek in fear.

I was sprinting across the room before my son's scream had even left his mouth. I deftly took Sitak from Kirk's arms and held him close to me. McCoy and Kirk both stared at me dumbly and then slowly glanced at each other as if to confirm that they were both completely unaware of everything they had just heard.

Unsure of what could be said to remedy this situation, I could only stare at the men I barely knew but were already important to me. For a fleeting moment I wondered how that had happened, only hours ago I was trying to get Kirk expelled from Starfleet, now I feel I could trust him with my life. It was strange to think that one disaster could change everything so quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

After staring at each other for what felt like hours, with my father awkwardly, but patiently waiting in the background, I said the only thing I could think of,

"Captain, Doctor, if you require my assistance Satik and I will be in my quarters." I quickly turned and almost ran to the first turbo lift that would take me to my quarters with the least amount of interaction possible. I barely heard McCoy's voice suddenly finding itself and shouting that he had not cleared me to leave yet, but I did not care, if anything I ran faster.

That was not at all how I wanted this conversation to end but I was unsure of what they wanted to hear and how much I was willing to tell.

My mental defenses are still incredibly low, it was a miracle that I was even strong enough to bond with Sitak and not pass out. If they asked me anything now my control would all but break and I would simply tell them everything.

That was one thing that Uhura was good at, she knew when to stop pushing and ask questions that she knew I could answer with a vague response that would satisfy her. I highly doubt Kirk or McCoy had that power.

I stood in front of my door pondering the situation for several minutes before I realized that I had password locked my door and that I had to say it aloud before the door would let me in. I glanced down at my son and was surprised to see that he was staring right back at me.

"Computer, 314159." The swish of the doors made Sitak's eyes go wide but he continued to stare at me as if I would disappear.

I was surprised to feel that the power on the Enterprise was getting back to normal as my quarters were a great deal warmer then the halls, that meant that the computer at least remembered my prefered control settings. It was then that I also realized that Satik was cold, for a Vulcan at least. I quickly wrapped him in a blanket that was much too large for him and set about trying to reinitialize my replicator to make him some warmer clothes.

After asking for baby clothes and reciving a ball of yarn instead I knew it would take me several hours to get the replicator working properly.


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe that Spock has a son! A son! The Vulcan! The emotionless guy who marooned you on an ice planet! How does that even happen? I mean-" Bones began ranting as soon as Spock had disappeared from Sickbay. Jim hadn't been that lucky to escape just yet.

"I think it's pretty obvious how it happened Bones, you see when two people love each other very much-"

"Actually gentlemen that is not how relationships work on Vulcan." Both humans jumped, completely forgetting that Sarek had even been in the room.

"What do you mean that's not how it works? I suppose there is some logical voodoo to make children appear?" Bones said angrily momentarily forgetting who he was talking to.

"Bones!" Jim yelled trying to get the man to shut up before he got marooned somewhere as well.

Leonard winced quickly realizing his mistake, "Er…sorry Ambassador, just um, you know, tensions are high –"

"It is quite alright doctor, we are all emotionally taxed right now. You should be aware though that Vulcans do not mate for love, we are forced to mate due to biological imperative. Spock's Time came too early for him to choose his own mate and he was forced to chose she whom I appointed for him when he was seven years old, her name was T'Pring. Spock nor I had been aware of her pregnancy until nine days ago. My wife and I learned that the child was Spock's only after T'Pring died in childbirth, mere hours before Vulcan was destroyed. Spock did not know he had a son until we were brought aboard the Enterprise." Sarek looked at the men his son had decided to trust and could tell by the emotions swimming in their eyes that Spock had made the right choice. Maybe not the most logical choice, or the choice Sarek would have preferred, but it was the right choice for his son, even if Spock himself didn't see it yet.

Sarek had no more to say so he left the two humans to come to their own decisions on what their next steps would be.


	22. Chapter 22

Bones and I stared at each other for a while wondering what to say. I hope, Sarek walked away assuming we needed time to process and not because we suddenly didn't want to have to deal with him, Spock or his son.

Spock had a son…now that was a weird thought.

I suddenly realized what an ass I had been in the last 24 hours!

"Oh my gosh Bones! I can't believe I said he didn't love his mother! I mean I didn't really mean it at the time, I knew he was compromised and needed my help to run the ship but I-I don't even know if I could forgive me for saying something like that in such a time – I -what -how do I-"

"Jim, calm down, I know this seems bad because – well actually it is pretty bad – I'm actually surprised he had the peace of mine to not just snap you in half. With that Vulcan strength he could you know – did you know that-"

"Bones! I'm not asking for a physiology lesson on Vulcans! I'm wondering if I have any right to continue to be in his presence, let alone to ask him to stay on the Enterprise with us."

"Sorry Jim, I'm a doctor, I don't know how to handle the emotions of other people any better than the Vulcan's know how to express them! I honestly don't know what he'd say, especially right now, but do you really want him? It'll change the dynamic of the crew for all of us, especially with a kid onboard."

Bones was right, things were drastically going to change. Did I really want Spock or did I just want the idea of him that the older Spock had shown me on that ice hell hole of a planet?

I wasn't sure what more to say and apparently neither did Bones. We both just kept staring into space then at each other waiting for something to happen. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, apparently neither could he.

"We need to talk to him." We said as one. I smiled at Bones and we both walked through the door to find our wayward Vulcan.


	23. Chapter 23

I knew to expect them sooner or later, I would have preferred to rest and regain my controls before they had the chance to start asking questions…

I've been fighting with the replicator for almost thirty minutes now and it still will not replicate a blanket for Sitak. It has managed to replicate seven small handkerchiefs, but they are all a hideous brown color and only five inches across. The chime rings again and I know I must let the Captain in before he overrides himself in.

"Computer open the door." I didn't even have to look up to know who was there. "Captain if you could fix this replicator I would be grateful, it has apparently lost the ability to know the difference between a blanket, a handkerchief and a ball of yarn." I held up my failed attempts to prove my point. Jim stared at me slightly surprised but quickly walked over and began dismantling it on my kitchen floor.

"No problem Spock. Does the baby need food too?" Jim asked. Leonard awkwardly hovered over Jim as if supervising his actions.

"No, my father's replicator managed to create formula and brought it over early in the evening. Doctor would you like to sit down?" His pacing around the kitchen was starting to make me uncomfortable. He looked up at me as if shocked that I had spoken to him.

"What- uh sure Spock." If I were fully human I would have laughed when the Doctor promptly took a seat on the floor.

"Doctor, I do have furniture you could sit on, unless you prefer the floor?" The Doctor's face went bright red as he mumbled that he was fine.


	24. Chapter 24

_I can't believe I just sat on the floor like that! My face must be red as a freaking tomato! Oh god, Jim is smirking it must be really red... I should say something, the tension in the air is like soup!_

"Uh, so uh Spock -if you don't mind my askin' how did, how did you end up with a kid?" _That was a safe question right? Oh god both his eye brows went up! What did I say? Was it-_

"Really Doctor McCoy? Should I be questioning your career choices if _I_ have to give you the talk on biology and sexual education?"

"I-I- I didn't-!" Poor Leonard didn't know what to say! That was not what he meant at all!

"Bones, Bones! He's-he is- " Jim could barely breath he was laughing so hard.

"Doctor McCoy, that was a joke. I believe you call it a tease." Spock said, if Leonard hadn't been looking directly at him he would have missed the slight smile and the shinning in his eyes. Spock was laughing at him.

"Oh my god, your laughing at me! That's what that look means!" Leonard points at Spock's face causing the Vulcan to race another brow, but the amused look stayed on his face. Jim was still laughing at poor Bones too. Suddenly realized the air wasn't as thick anymore but now it took on a more serious aura.

"And to answer your question Doctor McCoy, I didn't really have a choice, I didn't even know Sitak was mine until he was already on the ship." Spock looked down at his son who was still blissfully unaware of the world around him as he slept quietly in his fathers arms, "I must say it is, odd, to have a son now, I haven't even thought about how I am going to raise him." Spock's thoughts seemed to die off there, realizing the extent of what all he would have to consider. Thankfully Jim seemed to have his own answers.

"Well Spock I'd like you to know two things before you let that train of thought take over. One, if you are willing, I want you to stay on the Enterprise with me and be my second in command. Secon-"

"Jim you don't even know if you will still be captain! You can't promise Spock something like that!" Bones said almost angrily. He didn't want to get the man's hopes up over nothing.

"Doctor McCoy is right Captain, you don't-"

"Spock, titles are for the bridge and when talking about work. We aren't on the bridge, and we are talking about our lives, not our jobs. We lost over half the fleet today, Starfleet will need as many people as possible, maybe I won't get the Enterprise but I will probably get a ship. So, even if I don't get the Enterprise, will you join me? Will you stay?" _with me,_ Leonard silently adding knowing that's what Jim really meant.

 _Spock sat in silence for what felt like ages starring between Jim and myself, it was almost like he was analyzing us._

"Cap-Jim, I cannot leave my son behind, even for the Enterprise I-"

"Then bring him with us!" Jim said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Leonard and Spock were starring at Jim now as if he had just lost his mind.

"Jim, I do not believe that is possible."

"Spock's right Jim, almost no one raises their kids in space and definitely not the Second in Command!" Leonard tried to reason, there was so much that could go wrong in space.

"Spock, think about it, if you stayed, with Sitak, you would have an entire Starship to raise your son. Bones and I can help too! Right Bones?" _Oh god don't bring me into this..._

"Uh, I'm not exactly the best with kids...but I could help." _I hope..._ It was enough to bring a smile to Jim's face.

"Spock, whatever comes our way we can face it together. If anything bad does happen, well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. There's no sense in worrying about things you can't controll!"

Spock again stared at the two commanders, his collegues, no they were more then that now weren't they? His friends? Maybe...Spock knew they weren't exactly the best of friends but conflict, who was he kidding, war, war had changed them all. It might not have been a long battle but the costs were that of a planetary war that no one knew they were even a pat of.

Spock seemed to reach some sort of conclusion as he stopped staring at his comrades and instead looked down to his sleeping son. He merely nodded his head as if some silent conversation had occured.

"What was the second thing you wanted to tell me Cap- Jim?" Jim blinked completely thrown off guard. Poor Leonard looked at them both completely confused.

"What?"

"You stated that you had two things to tell me, one about joining you, should you become Captain and?" Spock let the sentence hang.

"Oh! Right I forgot," Reaching around the newly refurbished replicator that was still sitting on the kitchen floor Jim pulled out something green and fuzzy, "Here, for Sitak." Jim smiled as he handed Spock a new blanket. Spock almost seemed shocked that Jim had been able to fix the replicator at all. A small smile graced his lips as his eyes showed Jim just how thankful he really was.

"God Jim the color on that thing is atrosious!" Bones shouted totally ruining the moment. Shockingly, to everyone, Spock laughed. It was a small... chuckle really, but it brought smiles to the two humans faces.

Looking at both humans Spock was only able to say one word, "Yes." Knowing this was important Jim and Leonard moved slightly closer to the father son duo as Spock was finally able to wrap Sitak in his new blanket. All four of them were huddled on Spock's kitchen floor.

"Yes to what Spock, staying?"

"Or that blanket being a hideous shade of green?"

"Both."

 **THE END! I know this was a terrible ending but I feel I have reached a good point where this story isn't completely abandoned! If anyone wants to try their own hand at it feel free to message me! I'd love to read it. I just got kinda lost on this one and I started it so long ago I really have no idea where I was originally going with it! Check out some of my other works and keep an eye out for some new stuff! I may have lost sight of this story but I will always keep writing! Thank You to everyone who stuck around and to those that joined the party!**


End file.
